Genius
by bkwyrm16
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the idiot he appeared to be? What if he took after his father. Pairings decided. Read and see. Yaoi
1. Setting the Scene

Chapter 1: Setting the Scene

Naruto sat in the library, surrounded by scrolls. The 5-year-old was busy teaching himself. He'd already taught himself how to read and write and he was now on math, somewhat advanced math considering his age.

The librarians would help him when he had a question, or would show him where the scrolls and books he needed were located. Aya, the younger of the two librarians, crouched down next to him.

"You're already on fourth grade math? I'm impressed."

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Nee-chan, may I please have some paper and pencils and a – " Aya held up a hand.

"We set up a desk for you. Yayoi remembered what scrolls you were looking at last time and put them on the desk, along with whatever else we thought you might need."

The little blond looked happy. Aya helped him gather up the scattered scrolls and they headed towards the child-sized desk. Naruto sat down and began to work. Aya glanced back fondly as she left him to his studies. She couldn't believe it had already been four years since they first met.

_Flashback_

_1-year-old Naruto ran towards a large building, his pursuers close behind. _

_He hoped that the people inside would be nice and help him, he didn't want to get hurt again 'cause Kyuu-chan always got upset when that happened and then Naruto had to go to the hospital. _

_He didn't like hospitals. _

_The little boy climbed up the steps quickly and entered the building. Aya and Yayoi, the senior librarian, had looked up in surprise to see the little boy run in. _

_He didn't even notice them as he ran to the back, where the children's section was located. Yayoi glanced towards the doors to see a group of villagers with a few shinobi mixed in. _

_One of the men stepped forward angrily. _

_"Have you seen the demon?" _

_Yayoi glared. "No I haven't. And please remember that this is a library." _

_The group left and Aya looked at her superior. "Why did you hide him?" _

_The older woman sighed. "He's a child. One who doesn't know what's going on. I believe he headed for the children's section. Come." _

_The two women walked in the direction they had seen the child go. They found him in the children's section flipping through a picture book. Yayoi chuckled and replaced it with an ABC book. _

_She sat down next to him and began reading the letters out loud. Aya brought over paper and crayons and gave them to Naruto. _

_The 1-year-old began to carefully copy the letters of the alphabet, saying the name of each letter out loud, all from memory. To say the women were surprised was an understatement. They sat with him as he scribbled happily on the paper._

_Two ANBU captains who had come in to look for Naruto found him sitting on the floor surrounded by drawings. Yayoi and Aya had been taking turns reading books out loud to the blonde when the ANBU showed up. _

_Needless to say, both ANBU were surprised at what they found. They watched the scene silently for a few minutes before one of them chuckled._

_"We'll bring him here in the morning and pick him up at night. That is if you're willing to let him come here." _

_Yayoi nodded. _

_"We'll give him lunch and snacks and get some new clothes for him. In return the library gets more funding. The kid is a genius by the way, he is most likely hyper-sensitive." _

_The ANBU who had spoken nodded thoughtfully. _

_"We'll tell the Hokage, but only the five of us will know." _

_The other ANBU, a girl, turned to the child. _

_"Naruto, its time to go home. Do you want to say goodnight to the Hokage first?" _

_Naruto grinned and held out his arms. The girl laughed and swung him up before turning to face Yayoi and Aya. _

_"Thanks to you two, we don't need to take the gaki to the hospital today and as a bonus he's smiling." _

_The man nodded goodbye. Yayoi called out to the small group as they left. _

_"What are your names?" _

_The man turned back. _

_"Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, and the kid is Uzumaki Naruto. Good night." _

_Flashback_

That had been four years ago.

Kakashi and Anko still brought Naruto to the library and picked him up when they didn't have missions. Aya knew that they also taught Naruto about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

Kakashi wanted Naruto to enter the Academy early, but the three women and the Hokage were against it. They wanted Naruto to be with his age group.

Aya was aware that outside of the library Naruto was always acting like an idiot. They had determined that Naruto did have a photographic memory, as well as auditory memory. In short, his I.Q. was way off the charts.

They had decided to tell him about the Kyuubi last year and were surprised that he already knew. The reason was surprising as well.

"Kyuu is the one who told me. Whenever the beatings get really bad, I go to where he is. Kyuu's my friend. He said that he was looking for someone but people kept on attacking him. So he fought back and he's sorry now."

Naruto had then grinned at them.

Because Kakashi and Anko couldn't always take him, the villagers occasionally caught the child. However, the boy never lost his smile. He had also started playing pranks on the villagers, some of which occurred while he was at the library.

Of course, nobody but the five adults knew he was able to perform Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Aya looked back at Naruto. He was happily working at his new desk and talking to himself.

Or rather, as the woman listened to what he was saying, he was talking to the Kyuubi. She smiled fondly.


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 2: Two Years later

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office. Kakashi, Anko, Aya, and Yayoi were there as well. Sarutobi had summoned them all, saying he wanted to speak with them. The Hokage looked at the group and smiled.

'He managed to find a family, albeit a strange one. Plus, he's smarter than Kakashi and Itachi were at his age. Minato, you have one extraordinary son.'

"Hey, ojii-san, why are we here?"

The Third chuckled at Naruto's question.

"How do you feel about going to the academy? Also, as you know, Kakashi and Aya are engaged. They offered to have you live with them at their new home. Yayoi and Anko would be living with you as well, seeing as the new house is quite large."

Naruto's eyes widened and he scanned the faces of his 'family', looking for confirmation, before looking down.

'**I think you should do it, kit. We'll finally be able to get out of that apartment and with you adopted by Kakashi you will be safer. And going to the academy means you'll be around kids your age. The only problem is you're still going to have to act like an idiot. I like it though.' **

'So do I. Maybe I'll find somebody to help me with my pranks.'

**'You don't need any help, you do fine on your own.'**

'Oh, hush. But are they really going to adopt me? Nii-san and nee-chan I mean.'

**'Of course.'**

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Okay! When do I start? And when can I move in with Kakashi-nii?"

Everyone laughed at this. The Hokage had to wait until the laughter died down before he replied.

"You can move in with them today. You just need to sign some papers. You'll start at the Academy next week. While you're there I want you to keep an eye on Mizuki."

Naruto nodded and continued scanning the papers he had been given. The Hokage wasn't worried about Naruto not paying attention, as the young blond _was_ hypersensitive. The Kyuubi was listening as well and would remind Naruto if he forgot anything. The boy signed the papers and gave them back.

"May I go pack? I just need to seal everything into my scrolls."

The adults blinked in surprise, and then Kakashi asked the question that ran through their minds at that statement.

"Who taught you that?"

Naruto grinned.

"Ero-sennin. I caught him trying to peek in the ladies bathhouse. I made him teach me something in return for not telling on him."

Sarutobi asked, "Naruto did this man have long, white, spiky hair and red streaks on each cheek?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah and he could summon toads. But he said he wouldn't teach me that till I was older."

The boy pouted while Kakashi and the Third exchanged a look.

'He met Jiraiya? I didn't even know my old student was in the area.'

'Shishou's sensei taught Naruto? He hates kids. Especially geniuses. He said teaching one was enough.'

Anko spoke up; breaking the silence that had fallen after Naruto's little speech.

"Be careful getting to your apartment. We'll come and get you, so once you're done packing stay there."

Naruto waved as he headed out the door and to his apartment.

The Hokage looked at the group.

"You're all going? Of course you are, silly question."

He sighed and made a few hand seals, creating a barrier of silence around the office.

"I asked Naruto to keep an eye on Mizuki because of his attitude towards the village and the Kyuubi. Naruto has been acting like an idiot around the villagers, so Mizuki probably thinks he can use Naruto. He'll most likely try to trick Naruto into doing something and then tell him he's the Kyuubi. Hopefully that won't be for a few more years. Anyways, Kakashi, Anko, I want you two to continue training Naruto outside of the Academy. Yayoi, let him into the Jounin library. I'll try to get a pass for the ANBU one as well. Aya, teach him etiquette and about the clans."

The young woman frowned.

"Why is Yayoi not teaching him anything?"

Kakashi chuckled and pulled Aya to him, whispering in her ear. Aya turned to Yayoi with a surprised look on her face.

"You were in ANBU? Well that explains a lot."

Sarutobi smiled and released the barrier.

"You should probably go pick up Naruto before he gets too impatient."

The group grinned, well it's hard to tell with Kakashi, but still, and left.

* * *

'**You know his name. You could have told them that.' **

'Shut up Kyuu. Besides you think my nickname for him is funny. Now what do I want to take? Aya-nee-chan will want to take me shopping so I can leave whatever is worn out.'

**'Brat. Take that. Yes, that. And the picture, don't forget the picture. Ooh and …' **

'Shut up! Sheesh. I am not taking a Dummy's Guide to Ninjutsu. I'm a genius, remember?'

**'But it was a gift, you can't leave a gift. And aren't you supposed to be acting like an idiot?' **

'Yeah, yeah. I'll take it but only because it's fun to read. I think that's it. All right, put the scrolls in my backpack and we're ready.'

**'Yes, lovely. I want to see the house! Hurry up!' **

'This is the last time I give you sugar.'

**'Technically you ate it. Not me. I like chocolate.' **

'Why are you hyper and not me? Never mind, I really don't want to know.'

"Yo Naruto!"

The 7-year-old grinned at his family.

"Thank kami. Remind me to never eat chocolate again. It made Kyuu hyper."

**'I am not! Ooh, ooh, butterflies!' **

'Yes you are. YOU'RE A DEMON! ACT LIKE ONE!'

The adults sweat dropped.

"Duly noted. Now let's go."

Kakashi turned and left, the rest of the group following. The three women were chuckling, while Naruto was grinning at Kyuubi's protests of not being hyper. Naruto was surprised to see them leave the village and enter the forest.

He was even more surprised to see a large mansion in the middle of a clearing.

**'Ah, I believe this was the Yondaime's place. Quite nice, isn't it? It's covered in chakra. You'll have fun here.' **

Naruto spoke up, asking Kakashi a question he was pretty sure he knew the answer to already.

"Why are we at the Fourth's place?"

Silence. Kakashi turned.

"Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'll explain inside."

The blond nodded again and the group moved forward. The mansion was bigger than the Uchiha compound, which was practically a small village in of itself.

They entered the mansion and Kakashi led them to they kitchen. There the group found a small table with six chairs. At the man's gesture they sat around the table and then turned to look at the scarecrow.

The ANBU sighed.

"We're here because Naruto is my sensei's son. The Yondaime did not want to use another's child to seal the Kyuubi so he used Naruto. I don't know what happened to your mother, Uzumaki Kushina-san. Feel free to explore, kiddo, it's your house. The back of the house is a full dojo. There are also two training grounds on the land."

The seven year old nodded excitedly.

"Can I go? I want to find my room and then explore."

Kakashi blinked before shaking his head.

'Why did I think he'd be upset?'

"All right. Go ahead."

The blond was out of the room before the silver headed man was done speaking.

Anko blinked as well.

"Well that explains why the gaki looks like a carbon copy of Minato-sama, except for the whisker marks. However he didn't seem surprised. Think Kyuubi told him?"

The others looked at each other. Yayoi was the first to respond.

"It's likely. We still don't know exactly how much Naruto knows. It'll be interesting to see what he does at the Academy."

Aya laughed.

"He'll probably keep all his grades at 50%. He knows how to make them fluctuate, he just won't. And he'll probably get the hard answers right and the easy answers wrong, stuff like that."

The others had to agree with that statement. Naruto would certainly make the next few years interesting.


	3. The New House

**A/N :** This is the revised and complete (hopefully) chapter 3. I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this except for Aya and Yayoi.

* * *

Chapter 3: The New House

Naruto wandered around the east wing of the mansion, the family wing according to Kyuu. He was opening doors to check out the various rooms. So far he had found rooms he thought Yayoi and Anko would like and had put their names on the doors. The next door he opened showed a large bedroom, perfect for a couple to sleep in.

'Think nii-san and nee-chan will like it?'

**'Put their names on the door, kit.' **

The seven year old proceeded to do just that, before moving on. The final door he opened revealed what was clearly the master bedroom.

**'This was your parents' room. I believe the door on the right leads to the nursery.' **

'Nursery?'

**'They didn't plan on dying. You can stay in this suite. I believe the entrance to your father's personal library is somewhere in here.' **

'All right, so this is my room. It's bigger than the apartment!'

Naruto grinned when he heard the Kyuubi chuckle and went to put up a large sign on the door that read: "Naruto and Kyuu's Room."

Kyuubi started cracking up when he read the sign.

**'Kit, you have a great sense of humor.' **

'Huh? But this is our room.'

Silence.

**'Sigh. Never mind, just unpack.'**

* * *

The adults were headed to the family wing to pick out their own rooms, when Kakashi, who had been leading the way, suddenly stopped and began to laugh.

Anko glared at his back and demanded to know what was so funny. He kept laughing but moved out of the way.

Her jaw dropped as she noticed what had made him start laughing.

"The gaki picked out our rooms?! Gah."

The purple haired woman opened the door, stopped, turned and glared at the others.

"This is my room. Go find your own."

With that she slammed the door, making the sign that said 'Anko's room' swing. The others chuckled and continued on.

Yayoi's room was next and she just waved as she disappeared inside.

Kakashi and Aya were surprised to see a door with a sign that said 'Nii-san and Nee-chan's room'. Aya had been expecting separate rooms until they were married; even though she didn't really mind and thought Naruto's sign was cute. Kakashi liked the one room but didn't like the sign.

"NARUTO!!!"

Anko and Yayoi reappeared at the shinobi's shout and started laughing once they saw the reason he was upset.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-nii?"

The one-eyed ANBU glared at Naruto, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, but having actually come from his new room down the hall.

"You can change the sign if you want. I don't care; I'll still call it that. I'm in tou-san and kaa-san's rooms. It's the door that says 'Naruto and Kyuu's room'."

The others blinked as the blond proceeded to walk to the opposite wall and then continue through it.

'Oh great. He knows about the passageways. Kami help us we have a young Yondaime.'

* * *

'**That wasn't nice.'**

'You thought it was funny so shush. Now where's the exit?'

**'Two feet to your right.' **

'Thanks.'

**'Hm. Nice dojo. Let's get to work.' **

'But I want to explore.'

**'You're living here. You'll have plenty of time to explore.' **

'Meanie. So what are we starting with?'

**'Warm ups. 75 pushups, 75 sit ups, 10 laps around the dojo and then meditation.' **

'Fun. By the time I graduate the Academy I'm gonna be dead.'

**'Very funny. Now get going. Whining will only make me add more weight to the seal.' **

'Should I tell the others I have a gravity seal?'

**'No and stop stalling.' **

'Fine.'

Naruto had just settled into his meditation when he noticed the others outside the dojo. He didn't move however, since Kyuubi would yell at him, just continued sitting in the center of the room.

Anko, the first one to notice him, stared in shock. She was finding it hard to believe that Naruto, normally extremely active, was sitting quietly, doing nothing. The others were surprised as well, but they simply ignored him and continued their exploration.

Naruto stayed like that for fifteen minutes before Kyuubi let him get up. The seven year old walked over to Yayoi and Aya, who were poring over some scrolls they had found, and decided to startle them.

"Neh! Neh! When's dinner?"

Aya jumped and then glared at the innocently smiling blond. Yayoi just grinned, having sensed his movement.

"Very funny. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, so go wash up."

Naruto nodded and ran out. Anko, noticing what was going on, grabbed Kakashi and followed the other two out.

They lived there now, so there was plenty of time to look around.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto headed back to his room to finish unpacking. The giant bed had a nightstand on both sides, both painted white but with different designs on top. One had a spiral and the other had a flame border.

'**Pretty easy to guess which one belonged to whom, huh kit?' **

'Yeah. No offense to tou-san but I like kaa-san's better.'

The blond unrolled his last scroll and unsealed it, revealing several framed pictures. He picked them up and placed two on the spiral nightstand and the rest on the dresser. The two he had placed on the nightstand were ones that had been taken on his third birthday by the Hokage. They had been taken less than a minute apart.

The first showed the five of them, smiling happily at the camera, Naruto with fox ears and a tail. The second was of the adults' shocked faces at the toddler's new appendages and his own obliviousness to the problem.

Kyuubi had then taken over his body to explain that Naruto would be gaining a new tail or two every three years as his body adjusted to the demonic chakra. He would be able to retract them the next day, and then bring them out whenever he wanted. Eventually he would also be able to take on a full fox form.

Naruto grinned at the pictures one more time, before moving to get ready for bed. He had a lot to do before he started at the Academy next week.


	4. Filler Information

Filler Information: Chapters 1-3

* * *

**Why was Naruto able to understand the books and such at a very young age? **

Kyuubi was helping out and boosting Naruto's natural memory – both photographic and sensory. Since Naruto spent his days at the library, up until he entered the academy at age 7 ½ , he would read whatever Kyuubi recommended. At night, Kyuubi would assimilate the information and organize it. When Naruto turned five, he began to read more children's books, to allow his mind to rest and absorb the information.

**Why didn't Kakashi become Naruto's guardian earlier?**

As a single ANBU, if something happened to him, Naruto would go back to living on his own. Also, Kakashi was fourteen when Naruto was born, and he wasn't stable enough to care for an infant on his own.

**Why do Yayoi and Anko move into the house as well?**

Yayoi is Aya's aunt and former guardian. Anko moved in because, according to Naruto, the more people the better and Anko is cool.

**How did Naruto meet Jiraiya?**

He went to the bathhouse to leave something for Anko and caught Jiraiya peeping. The Sannin recognized Naruto, and offered to teach him sealing if the blond kept quiet about his peeping. Naruto was six, so this took place about a year before chapter 3.

**How do the passageways in the house work?**

Seals, mainly. There'll be more information in the next chapters, as the story progresses.

**Ages at the end of Chapter 3:**

Naruto – 7 ½

Kakashi – 21 or 22

Aya – 21

Yayoi – 39

Anko – 20

* * *

If you still have questions about something, PM me and I'll do my best to answer. Some information I may not be able to give you as it would be a spoiler for later on.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER: Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: This is just plain stupid you know. You have all these options and there are a lot of readers out there. Most people who are complaining are probably not really thinking things through or just complain "because". It's annoying that people will destroy others works just because it doesn't fit their narrow view point. If this doesn't go through, maybe all these writers should get together and make our OWN site. How's that.)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Erin Hunters 4 Ever

HyouRyuu

Quetzalcoatl

Love Psycho

black_k_kat

wildflowerxx12

College6Jazz

DaughterofApollo96

bkwyrm16


End file.
